httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyclone
'''Cyclone '''is a Typhoomerang that has a rocky past with Windshear. History Cyclone lived on Heather's Island for a long period of time, until he encountered a baby Razorwhip that had managed to wander far away from Wingmaiden Island. Seeing the baby dragon as a potential food source, Cyclone attacked the Razorwhip, brutally wounding it. However, before he could kill the little Razorwhip, Heather arrived and, using a well-timed dragon call, managed to scare Cyclone off. Heather later helped heal and train the baby Razorwhip, naming her Windshear. Cyclone left the island afterwards, leading to him eventually settling down on Outpost Island, an island that would later become known as Dragon's Edge. Several years later, during the period of time that Heather and a now fully grown Windshear were living on Dragon's Edge, Windshear was taking a brief stroll towards the beach in search of sea slugs to eat when she encountered Cyclone resting in a nearby bush. Recognizing the Typhoomerang as her attacker from years ago, Windshear furiously began to attack the dragon, waking him up and forcing him into a long awaited rematch with the Razorwhip. The noise of the brawl soon attracted Heather and the Dragon Riders. Despite their attempts to stop the fight, it became clear that this was a battle Windshear needed to have. Being a massive Typhoomerang, Cyclone was able to hold his own against Windshear. He used his massive wings to block her sight and his gigantic size to push her around. However, as she dodged one of the Typhoomerang's wings, Windshear successfully managed to wrap her tail around Cyclone's leg and pulled him to the ground. Cyclone was forced to concede defeat, allowing Windshear to win the battle and avenge her previous loss. Windshear's fury at her attacker, however, didn't stop after his defeat. She was about to blast him with her extremely hot blue fire when Toothless finally managed to intervene. Having experienced a dragon grudge before during his battle with the Whispering Death, Toothless knew the importance of ending a grudge before something serious could be done. He managed to successfully get through to Windshear, who released Cyclone. The Typhoomerang, bested by an opponent he had formerly been able to obliterate, graciously accepted defeat and began to move off into the woods once more. However, Cyclone's injuries were quite severe, causing the great Typhoomerang to fall down in pain. Hiccup, refusing to let the dragon die, had the other riders help him bring the Typhoomerang back to their outpost for treatment. After a long time in treatment and recovery, Cyclone was fully healed. Cyclone received his name from Hiccup and was released back into the wilds of Outpost Island, where he still lives. He actually managed to work out his situation with Windshear and formed a bond with her during her stay at Dragon's Edge, and was saddened when she and Heather left to join Dagur on Berserker Island. However, he is always excited to see Windshear again whenever she and Heather return to visit Dragon's Edge. Relationships Allies *Windshear (former enemy) *Heather (former enemy) *Hiccup Haddock III *Toothless *Astrid Hofferson *Stormfly *Fishlegs Ingerman *Meatlug *Snotlout Jorgensen *Hookfang *Ruffnut Thorston *Tuffnut Thorston *Barf and Belch Category:Dragons Category:Dragon characters Category:Wild dragons Category:Stoker Class dragons Category:Antagonist Category:Former Antagonist Category:Logo8th's Dragons Category:Adoptable dragons Category:Males Category:Typhoomerang Dragons